


Breeding Ground: No Mystery Here

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Worship, Creampie, F/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Daphne and Velma find there is no real mystery in behind why women crave a taste of the Dragon. First posted as a blog exclusive chapter on September 28th, 2019.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Daphne Blake/Velma Dinkley
Series: Breeding Ground [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 27





	Breeding Ground: No Mystery Here

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on September 28th, 2019. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**No Mystery Here(Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley from Scooby Doo)-Breeding Ground Blog Exclusive Smut.**   
****

* * *

**  
**  
Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley found themselves on the Yacht of the handsome and young billionaire Hadrian Peverell and sharing a drink with them. After the latest mystery, which Hadrian gave his hand, he invited the two lovely young ladies to join him for a drink and they had been telling stories about their past exploits.  
  
“So, it backfired on us at the beginning, but Fred’s traps have a way of somehow working in the end,” Daphne commented. “Fred does love his traps.”  
  
“That statement can be taken in an entirely different context in the current year,” Velma commented.  
  
“So, how long have you meddling kids been at it again?” Hadrian asked.  
  
“About five years at this point,” Daphne said.  
  
“Feels like fifty though sometimes,” Velma said dryly. “But, I swear, same old story most of the time. Some guy in a mask, causing trouble. We solve the crime and he curses us meddling kids. We got lucky, because some of these people are real dangerous.”  
  
“Yeah, well, it does take a special kind of insanity to dress up as a monster,” Hadrian said. “But, there are all sorts.”  
  
The billionaire once known as Harry Potter a long time ago waited for the obvious move. Both Velma and Daphne had been eying him up throughout the night and it was obvious both of them wanted to make their move with him soon. Whether one would allow the other to make the first move, well Hadrian did not know enough say.  
  
“I have to say, we thought it was you,” Daphne said. “Dressed up like the Dark Lord, but it’s not you. It was the author who was drumming up publicity for her new book on the series.”  
  
“I can see that,” Hadrian said. “So ,are you two ladies fine or do you need…”  
  
“Sorry, for causing you any trouble,” Daphne blurted out. “And sorry, if this offends you, because I’ve always wanted to do this.”  
  
The sexy redhead leaned forward and kissed Harry on the lips. Normally it took a few less drinks than that, but Harry was glad for it. Hadrian put his hand on Daphne’s lower back and moved up to cup her ass to make her moan through the kiss. The two made out with each other.  
  
“Oh, just remembered that I’m here, did you?” Velma asked.  
  
“Well, it’s not like you were going to do anything,” Daphne said. “I bet you would chicken out of kissing him.”  
  
Velma just smiled. Normally she would not kiss someone like this, billionaire or not. But, a few drinks loosened her up and made her very reckless. Velma dove onto Harry and kissed him on the lips. Her body heated up underneath the sweater she was wearing.  
  
Harry put his hands on her baggy sweater and pulled it up over Velma’s head. Daphne watched appreciatively as Harry exposed what Velma was hiding underneath her baggy clothes. Her large tits, contained in a nice sports bra and a nice fit body. You had to be, with all of the running they did around. Hadrian ran his hands down Velma’s legs and to cup her thick booty before he stripped her completely to her underwear.  
  
To be honest, Velma had been glad she had been wearing somewhat nice panties underneath. Not like what she suspected Daphne would wear underneath.  
  
Daphne slowly stripped down for Hadrian’s benefit. Sure enough, she wore a satin purple bra and a matching set of panties which were stylish. Daphne moved over and nudged Velma off of Hadrian’s lap. She undid Hadrian’s pants with practiced ease and pulled them off.  
  
Velma’s eyes widened the moment Hadrian Peverell’s cock had been released to the world. She had been rendered speechless and Daphne snapped her fingers.  
  
“Go ahead and say it,” Daphne sang.  
  
Velma closed her eyes. It became a cliche, but she just had to say it.  
  
“Jinkies!” Velma exclaimed. “That’s a big cock.”  
  
The two mystery solvers dropped to their knees, like they suspected so many other women did in the past. Velma and Daphne worshipped Harry’s cock. Velma was slow and deliberate, she wanted to explore. While Daphne was a bit faster and she wanted to take it in.  
  
Last week’s party with Josie and the Pussycats might be wilder than this orgy, but Hadrian had confidence the two Mystery solvers had what it took. Velma and Daphne shared his cock. They met with a kiss at the tip of it and pushed Hadrian between their lips as they sucked him off hard.  
  
Daphne longed to have this cock into her mouth. She slid it all the way in and Velma went down to suck on Hadrian’s balls. The loud sounds the two Mystery solvers made just made Hadrian groan.  
  
A spurt of cum fired into Daphne’s mouth. The Blake heiress sucked down every last drop of Hadrian’s seed and made sure she left enough to share with Velma. Or launch all over her face and cover her glasses with white spunk which fired all over the place.  
  
“And now I can’t see with my glasses on now!”  
  
Daphne pulled them off and licked the seed from Velma’s glasses. Velma leaned in, to watch Daphne slowly suck Hadrian’s seed off. While she was very nearsighted, Velma got a close enough look to feel her body burn up.  
  
“She’s needed a cock for a long time, Mr. Peverell,” Daphne said.  
  
“I told you to call me, Hadrian, or Harry, if you want,” Harry said.  
  
Velma’s panties came down, to reveal dark hair covering her pussy. She was not as well groomed as she imagined Daphne was, but she did not care. Daphne ran her hand through Velma’s legs and made her just cry out in pleasure.  
  
“Want to see a magic trick?” Hadrian asked.  
  
Velma bit down on her lip and nodded. Hadrian snapped his fingers and Velma’s pubic hair shaved into that of a lighting bolt which pointed directly to her slit. Which just advertised where she wanted Hadrian to go.  
  
Hadrian grabbed Velma’s juicy ass and rammed into her from behind. She screamed out. Daphne managed to hold her glasses in place to keep them from flying off as Harry fucked her from behind.  
  
“Yes, give her the cock she always dreamed of!” Daphne yelled.  
  
Daphne removed her bra and panties. The sexy and fit redhead mystery solver did not have an ounce of fat on her. Nice breasts which fit her frame, a flat stomach, a nice tight looking ass, and legs, along with a small strip of red hair which covered her cunt. Daphne toyed with her body and followed the progress of Harry.  
  
“Ooh, you’re splitting me in half!” Velma moaned. “I swear, I can’t go back to toys.”  
  
“Oh, you’re a naughty one, aren’t you?” Hadrian asked. “Are you enjoying my yacht? Are you going to enjoy exploring every single surface of it, as I fuck your needy, underused pussy?”  
  
Velma closed her eyes and came all over Hadrian. Oh, even a session with all of her toys would not pale with what Hadrian was doing to her. He had her breasts in hand and squeezed them hard. The skilled fingers of the handsome billionaire just pressed up against Velma’s swinging sweater puppets and Hadrian milked them extremely hard.  
  
Daphne bit down on her lip and rode her fingers. She knew Velma was right. Nothing would compare to that monster of a cock slamming into her body and stretching her out. Daphne envisioned it. A cool burst of air rolled her her nipples and made the hips of the Blake heiress just buck up and down onto her hands.  
  
Velma collapsed down onto the nearest surface, breathing heavily. The emerald-eyed billionaire smiled as he edged Velma to one more orgasm before she came all over the place.  
  
“Daphne, if you please,” Hadrian said.  
  
The sexy redhead sprang into Hadrian’s arms and kissed him madly. Velma could not quite finish Hadrian off, but Daphne intended to do so. She had no idea how a bed appeared just off to the side, but after the Chest of Demons fiasco a couple of summers ago, Daphne learned not to question a lot about her life.  
  
Rather she lived for the moment and mounted Hadrian’s thick prick. The ravishing redhead leaned down and rocked her tight pussy onto Hadrian’s thick cock. It split into her and made Daphne just cry out in pure bliss. Her orgasm just rocked through every inch of her body.  
  
Hadrian rolled over Daphne onto her beg. Daphne Blake’s hips bucked up to meet the thrusting hips of the former Boy-Who-Lived. Harry kissed her legs and made her quiver underneath. Harry had the Mystery Solver in a more vulnerable position than any threats she fought in the past.  
  
Velma joined them on the bed. Hadrian speared Daphne’s cunt and the redhead took it with style. Velma watched as Daphne’s mouth hung open. Velma wanted another ride. And since Hadrian’s cock had been occupied, there was one more surface.  
  
The thick meaty thighs of Velma wrapped around Daphne’s face. Daphne grabbed Velma’s hips and speared her down onto her tongue and moaned. Velma rode her face.  
  
A loud slap echoed off of Velma’s ass cheeks. She looked over her shoulder, peering over her glasses with Hadrian’s hands moving all over Daphne’s body.  
  
“Do it again!” Velma begged him.  
  
Hadrian spanked her ass again. Velma would have commented if Daphne had not chosen this time to really work her tongue into her cunt.  
  
“Oh, Daphne, Jinkies!” Velma cried out.  
  
Daphne smiled. Being a sorority girl, she knew her way around a pussy quite nicely. Although, in all of the years she knew Velma, she never ate her out. Something which she would correct nicely.  
  
Hadrian trained her pussy to react to the thick piece of meat penetrating the lovely Ms. Blake. Hadrian pumped a little bit deeper into her and rammed into her.  
  
“I’m getting close,” Hadrian said.  
  
“Fill her up, she wants it!” Velma yelled.  
  
Daphne did want it and she clutched Hadrian’s thick prick. Velma screamed out and encouraged Hadrian to blast inside of her. Daphne clutched Hadrian’s cock and milked it. She wanted the cream inside of her and Harry would give it to her.  
  
The sweet cradle of Daphne Blake’s pussy pumped Hadrian into her. He finally busted a nut inside of the sexy redhead and filled her up completely with his cum.  
  
Daphne broke out into a sigh and Velma pulled away. Daphne’s face dripped with Velma’s orgasm.  
  
“Oh this was a dream,” Daphne breathed.  
  
“Hopefully, it’s not a dream, or a shared hallucination,” Velma said.  
  
“You mean like Scooby’s nephew?” Daphne asked.  
  
Velma pinned Daphne down on the bed and glared at her.  
  
“I thought we agreed not to bring him up again.”  
  
Daphne looked at Velma and Velma leaned down to shove her face between Daphne’s pussy. She slurped the seed Hadrian left behind.  
  
One hint of Velma’s legs spreading apart just made Hadrian ready. He grabbed her shapely ass and shoved into Velma while she munched on Daphne.  
  
It was not a mystery why the women on his yacht always returned for another journey.  
 **End.**


End file.
